dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Zico
Perfil thumb|300px|Zico *'Nombre:' 지코 / Zico *'Nombre real:' 우지호 / Woo Ji Ho *'Profesión:' Cantante, Rapero, Bailarín, Modelo, Compositor, Productor y MC. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Mapo, Sudogwon, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura:' 182cm *'Peso:' 65kg *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Virgo *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Mono *'Agencia:' Seven Seasons Carrera 'Pre-Debut' Nació en Mapo, Seúl, el 14 de Septiembre de 1992, asistió a la Escuela Secundaria de Música de Seúl para graduarse en la licenciatura de "Interpretación Vocal", pasó un año estudiando en el extranjero, Canadá y China, además de tres años en Japón. Empezó su carrera en el ambiente underground, en sus comienzos utilizo el nombre artístico 'Nacseo' (en coreano garabato) y fue parte de un grupo de hip-hop llamado 'Daenamhyup', al que también pertenecían Rap Monster, Kidoh y Supreme Boi. Promocionó como 'Nacseo' en la escena hip-hop/underground japonesa junto a los equipos 'Dope Squad' y 'Undisputed'. 'Debut' En 2009, debutó oficialmente en un dúo con Park Kyung llamado 'The Harmonics" en Corea con el sencillo digital ''The Letter'. Ese mismo año se unió a Stardom Entertainment. El 15 de abril de 2011, debutó como el líder de Block B, con su primer sencillo promocional ''''Freeze'. Y produjo Welcome to the Block' el mini album debut del grupo. 'Debut Como Solista' El 7 de octubre de 2014, Zico publicó un sencillo debut titulado 'Tough Kookie' con Don Mills. El 13 de Febrero del 2015, Zico se graduó del Instituto de Medios y Artes Dongh-ah. Programas de TV *'2016: 'Radio Star (Ep. 491) *'2016: '''Infinity Challenge (Ep. 472 y 475) *'2016:' Celebrity Bromance ( Junto a Choi Tae Joon) *'2016:' Running Man (Ep 299) *'2016:' The Collaboration (China) *'2015:' Umpretty Rapstar Vol. 2 (Juez Invitado) *'2015:' Show Me The Money 4 (Como juez) *'2015:' Unpretty Rapstar (Productor) *'2014:' 5 Minutes Before Chaos *'2014:' Show! Music Core - (Como MC) *'2012:' MTV "The Show" - (Como MC junto a P.O) *'2011:' SBS/MTV "Studio C" - (MC junto a Sang Chu y Shorry J de Mighty Mouth) Temas para Dramas *''Sick (junto a So Jin) tema para Mask (2015) *''Oasis (junto a PIA)'' tema para Golden Time (2012) Programas de Radio *'2012:' Younha's Starry Night Radio - (Junto a Jae Hyo y Kyung) *'2013:' FM Date Videos Musicales *Jay Park - MOMMAE (2015) Discografía 'Mini Álbum' 'Single' Colaboraciones *Letter - Harmanix (Composición y rap) *Hope for Korea Hip Hop - Cho PD Victory (Composición y rap) *Origin of Species & Map Music (Pista de Cho PD vs. Verbal Jint 2 The Hard Way) (Composición y rap) *It's All Act - Jung Seul Ki Same Spot in the End (Composición y rap) *Acquaintance - Jung Seul Ki (Composición y rap) *Hero Music de Bizniz Ego (Composición y rap) *Faddy Robot Foundation Vol. 1 (Composición y rap) *It's Not Over de Miss $ en el mini álbum Miss Independent (Composición y rap) *Expectations Of K-HipHop junto a Cho PD y Park Kyung Blockbuster (rap) *And The Winner Is - Zico junto a Outsider (rap) *Finale" de Scotch VIP junto a Park Kyung (rap) *Marshmallow de IU (rap) *Talk To My Face de D-UNIT (rap) *Pour Up - DEAN x Zico *Traveler - f(x) feat. Zico *Dark Panda - Hyolyn x Zico x Paloalto *Oasis- Crush feat. Zico *그 XX(That XX) - Olltii feat. Zico *Beautiful - Park Bo Ram feat. Zico *Red Lipstick - Hyorin feat. Zico *Just Follow - Hyuna feat. Zico *Mic ceremony - 11evn feat. Zico *Hot MC - Jkyun feat. Zico *Acquaintance - Jung Seul Gi feat. Zico *Pride - FAME-J feat. Zico, Okasian, New Champ, San.E & 조현아 *Talk To My Face - D-UNIT feat. Zico *Feel So Young - Ugly Duck feat. Crush, Zico *It's Not Over - Miss $ feat. Zico, Kyung y U-Kwon *What Do I Do - Mino feat. Zico *Finale 2010 - Scotch VIP feat. Jay Moom, Mino, Yammo, VEE X KILLA, Zico, Kyung, Han Hae, Qwala *Life goes On - Han Hae feat. Zico *원숭이띠 미혼남 - Verbal Jint feat. Zico *Map Music - Cho PD & Verbal Jint feat. Zico *Origin of Species - Cho PD & Verbal Jint feat. Swings, Zico y Kyung *Give & Take - JJK feat. Zico *Take it Off - Han Hae feat. Zico *Beautiful - Cjamm feat Zico Premios Curiosidades *'Grupo de Kpop:' Block B.(lider) *'Educación:' **Asistió al Music High School Seúl. **Graduado con honores de la universidad Dong Ah Institute of Media and Arts. *'Nombres artísticos anteriores:' Nacseo (graffiti o garabato) y Raga Map. *'Familia:' Padres y hermano mayor (Taewoon ex-integrante de Coed School y SPEED, ahora como solista) * Religión: Cristiano y Católico *'Hobbies:' Comprar, dibujar, leer y ver comedias americanas, coleccionar artículos de moda. *'Especialidades:' Rap freestyle, componer, usar líneas melódicas. *'Significado del nombre:' el nombre Jiho (지호) es John en coreano, se llama así por el apóstol Juan. * Tipo Ideal: ''"'Lo hermoso como Scarlett Johansson"'' *Es gran fanboy de el grupo femenino Twice,en especial de Momo y Nayeon. *Fue trainee de la SM Entertainment. *En Japón le llamaban "Jiko" y "Zi" en coreano se pronuncia "Ji." En Japón al nombre propio se le añade la partícula "ko" al final del nombre. Por lo que de ahí derivó su nombre artístico "Zico" *El Mixtape "ZICO ON THE BLOCK" fue personalmente escrito, grabado y mezclado por él mismo en sólo dos semanas *Pertenece a dos crew en la escena Underground del Hip Hop: Buckwilds (junto a J-Tong, Ugly Duck, ONE, Giriboy, Geeks, HanHae, etc) y Fanxychild (junto a DEAN, Crush, Millic, etc). *Conoce a Park Kyung desde que estaban en primaria. *Zico mira primero las piernas que la cara* *En el 2012 se le diagnosticaron nódulos en la garganta, por lo que no pudo participar activamente en las promociones de "Nanlina" en Japón. Debiendo mantener reposo en su casa *NO le gusta el espacio entre las piernas de las chicas muy delgadas. *Le gustan las piernas de CL. *Zico lleva un tatuaje en la clavícula que dice "John The Apostle" (Juan, el Apóstol). *También tiene dos tatuajes en su brazo derecho: es Santa Veronica con un paño que lleva una imagen de Jesucristo. Este tatuaje tiene varios sentidos: por un lado, cuenta la historia de que Santa Verónica limpió con su paño la sangre y el sudor de Jesucristo mientras estaba en la cruz y que, al bajar la vista hacia el paño, se encontró con una imagen de este hecha a partir de estos líquidos recogidos; también, en griego Verónica significa "la que trae la victoria"; y por último, la abuela que le crió cuando era pequeño también llevaba ese mismo nombre. *En su abdomen lateral tiene un tatuaje de avispas en representación a las BBC y su significado por el día en que Block B ganó el Inkigayo 13/10/2013. *Tuvo la oportunidad de participar en "SCOTCH VIP - Finale 2011 (feat. JAY MOON, MINO, YAMMO, VEE X KILLA, 한해, 박경, 콸라, ZICO)." Canción producida por los mismos, en una colaboración con Lime de Hello Venus quien se dedicaba a componer antes de su debut oficial. *Zico asistió al funeral de una BBC por el trágico accidente del Ferry Sewol. Los miembros de la familia de la chica sabían que era gran fan de Zico y gracias a un conocido, éste fue capaz de contactar con el mánager de Block B. Zico asistió al funeral de la chica y consoló a la familia. *En el primer concierto de Block B "2014 BLOCKBUSTER", en el solo stage de Zico, éste añadió un verso extra a su canción "I'm Still Fly" dedicado a la fan que murió en el Ferry Sewol. * Cantó junto a Jonghyun de SHINee en el Music Bank in Hanoi haciendo él la parte del Rap. * Compuso la letra y produjo el reciente exito de BASTARZ (Sub unidad de Block B) "Conduct ZERO". * Zico hizo una aparición en la canción "Stay In Shanghai" del grupo femenino Wink, el 19 de Febrero en Inkigayo. * Zico fue escogido para ser el co-anfitrión de "The Show" de SBS-MTV junto a P.O . * Hizo un cameo en el MV "Officially Missing You Too" de Soyou (Sistar ) y Geeks . * En Diciembre se aunció que Zico estaba ayudando a producir el tercer mini-álbum de D-Unit. En 2012 Zico entro también en el Instituto Dong-Ah de Medios de Comunicación y Artes como un estudiante de primer año en la licenciatura de interpretación. * En Junio, Hyomin (T-ara ), publicó su mini-álbum "Make Up" cuyas letras fueron un supuesto plagio de algunas de las canciones de los mixtapes de Zico. Ella negó las acusaciones, alegando que eran un homenaje y que tenía el permiso de Zico para utilizarlas. Ella no lo acreditó como compositor de su mini-álbum. *Beso a Kyung en ¨SNL Korea¨ mientras interpretaban una escena de un ¨Fanfiction¨ 9 (Minuto 2:06) *Beso por 2da vez a Kyung en "Weekly Idol" mientras jugaban "Boca A Boca" 10 (Minuto 0:45). *Tras la publicación de su relación con Seolhyun de AOA, Zico ha mencionado a Dispatch sutilmente y se ha disculpado con los fans durante su actuación en el evento “2016 Nike Unlimited Korea”. Durante su actuación, Zico mencionó el día en el que se publicó la noticia, diciendo: “Ah, hay un recuerdo que no puedo olvidar. El día en que mi coche, mi casa y mi vida personal fueron revelados”. El rapero también se disculpó con los fans: “Lo primero es lo primero, a todos los fans que se sintieron decepcionados, lo siento. Pero sabed que el hecho de que vosotros sois mi número 1 no ha cambiado”. Zico reveló que lo más importante para él eran los fans y se disculpó por no ser el primero en hablar a los fans sobre su relación. “Hay cosas que son más importantes que mi vida personal”, continuó. Zico empezó a hablar de los problemas de la sociedad, diciendo: “Deberíais saber que hay demasiadas personas que se esconden detrás de una máscara y escriben obscenidades sobre las personalidades de la gente, maldicen a sus padres, acosan sexualmente y ni siquiera pueden abrir las bocas cuando son denunciados”. * En el episodio de este 31 de agosto en 'Radio Star', '''Zico '''apareció en el programa y habló sobre su relación con '''Seolhyun. Cuando los conductores le preguntaron cómo comenzó a desarrollar su relación con Seolhyun, Zico explicó, "Al principio eramos solo conocidos pero comenzamos a contactarnos cuidadosamente, me interesé en ella sin razón específica, y así es como lentamente desarrollamos nuestra relación y comenzamos a vernos". Simon D, quien también era uno de los invitados en el programa preguntó, "¿Q''ué no ya estás mostrando interés cuando envías un mensaje de texto? ¿Te hiciste el difícil? Zico, sorprendido, respondió con un "¿Qué?", pero siguió para explicar, "''No soy el tipo de persona que se hace el difícil". ''Simon D preguntó de nuevo, "¿Entonces leías tus mensajes tan pronto como llegaban?". A lo que Zico respondió con, ''"No puedo leer los mensajes cuando estoy trabajando. Pero sí los leía cuando acababa de trabajar. Creo que tengo que ser muy cuidadoso sin importar lo que haga". * El 26 de Septiembre se confirmó que su relación con Seolhyun había terminado, después de 6 meses, por razones personales. * Produjo la cancion de Se Jeong "Flower Road", la cual ha sido todo un éxito, posicionándose #1 en las listas de música y obteniendo 9 veces un AllKill * Él grupo femenino GFRIEND le gustaría colaborar con él. * Enlaces * Instagram * Twitter * Perfil (nate) Galería Ziico01.jpg Zico02.jpg Zico03.jpg Zico04.jpg Zico05.jpg Zico06.jpg 101015_zico-block-b_01.jpg Zico07.jpg Videografía Zico (Block B) - Tough Cookie|Tough Cookie Zico - Well Done|Well Done (feat. Ja Mezz) Hyolyn x Zico x Paloalto - Dark Panda|Dark Panda (with Hyolyn & Paloalto) ZICO - Yes or No|Yes or No Zico - Boys And Girls|Boys And Girls (feat. Babylon) Zico - Eureka|Eureka (feat. Zion.T) Zico - Pride And Prejudice|Pride And Prejudice (feat. Suran) Zico - Veni Vidi Vici|Veni Vidi Vici (feat. DJ Wegun) Categoría:KRapero Categoría:KProductor Categoría:Seven Seasons Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:KMC Categoría:KLíder Categoría:Nacidos en 1992 Categoría:KSolista Categoría:KDebut2015